Abrasive articles, such as coated abrasives and bonded abrasives, are used in various industries to machine work pieces, such as by lapping, grinding, or polishing. Machining utilizing abrasive articles spans a wide industrial scope from optics industries, automotive paint repair industries, to metal fabrication industries. In each of these examples, manufacturing facilities use abrasives to remove bulk material or affect surface characteristics of products.
Surface characteristics include shine, texture, and uniformity. For example, manufacturers of metal components use abrasive articles for cleaning, deburring, blending, and polishing surfaces. Abrasive articles are also used for coating removal. For example, abrasive products used for these applications have their limitation in terms of useful life. As such, an improved abrasive product would be desirable.